Big Brother: Next Generation (Series 1)
'''Big Brother: Next Generation '''is an upcoming Tengaged group game, hosted by cool99. The game will be a mixture of rules from international Big Brother formats along with a few original ideas. Applications ran during late- September 2012 and the game will begin on Saturday, 6th October 2012. Housemates Nominations Table * : Wills made his nominations before the ejection of Nate & Usher, while the house nominations where supposed to take place the day after. The eviction for Week 1 was cancelled. * : The other housemates had to evict one of the last intruders. * : Ashley, as a new housemate, was exempt from nominating or being nominated in Week 2's nominations. * : On Day 14, Ashley answered the phone and won immunity for the first eviction of Week 3. Due to this, he was unable to participate in the Golden Key competition and could not nominate during that week. Summary Week 1 Dave, Wills, Usher, Nate, Pat and Max W entered on Day 1. Later on, Wills won the first ever Golden Key. On Day 2, he nominated Nate for eviction. However, Usher and Nate were ejected on Day 3 for being inactive, forcing the eviction to be called off. Zak became the series' first intruder on Day 2. For the weekly shopping task, housemates had to make a Stars-like support sign. They failed the task. Janelle and Max A entered on Day 6, after winning an intruder comp. Dave was ejected on Day 7 for being banned. The intruder twist was revealed to the housemates on Day 7, with them having to vote out one of the four last intruders out. The one with the most votes was eliminated. Jamie was evicted with 3 votes of 5. Week 2 Ollie won the Golden key on Day 8, which was followed by controversy. Janelle threatened to walk several times during the night, as well as publicly saying offensive comments to Ollie, however she defended herself saying that he had done the same thing through PM. Janelle was then nominated by Ollie as Golden Key Holder, in which she threatened to walk again. She was asked to stay until at least the eviction. On Day 10, Dylan was nominated for eviction and Max W was also put up for eviction as he failed to vote. Janelle walked on Day 15, but the eviction still went onwards that night. However, since Dylan and Max W tied with the votes, eviction voting re-opened for 24 hours. Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 The Phone Room On Day 12, Big Brother introduced 'The Phone Room'. The phone will ring, and the first person to answer it will receive a good or bad consequence. Below are the list of consequences. *Day 12 - Ollie - A 'speed week' would occur on Day 22, right after the main eviction. *Day 14 - Ashley - Ashley received immunity for Week 3 (excluding Speed Week) But he was ineligible to compete in the Golden Key Competition and could not nominate. Ratings After every few days, the position the game is at on the groups page will be listed below. |} Category:Big Brother: Next Generation